


I Wanna Make You Move

by sheerpoetry



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerpoetry/pseuds/sheerpoetry
Summary: Kevin is drunk. Aaron is drunk. Andrew is oblivious.(Kevin hits the dance floor after hitting the bottle. He finds Aaron, who actually doesn't mind his company.)[Then neither of them wants to let it go and it's a journey for everyone.]





	1. (I seem to be struck by you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Finger Eleven's "Paralyzer."
> 
> This fic is actually complete, so I will posting a new chapter on Wednesdays and Sundays until it's all up! Some chapters will be pretty short so I don't mess up the flow.)

Kevin actually lets himself be dragged out onto the dance floor every once in a while, when the conversation at the table veers farther and farther away from exy and/or the looks between Andrew and Neil become too annoying. 

Tonight is one of those nights. Aaron disappeared onto the dance floor a while ago. Nicky floats back to the table every so often to grab a drink or try to convince them join him. Andrew and Neil are playing some version of twenty questions, only mostly without the drinking. Every few questions, Andrew will take a sip of his drink and Neil watches it far too intently. Kevin's half a bottle--at _least_ \--of vodka in and he's sure he's not drunk enough for this bullshit, especially when he notices Andrew's hand resting possessively on Neil's thigh. He's not sure whether the _get a room_ is muttered aloud or is just in his head as he unsteadily (but willingly) makes his way onto the dance floor. 

He sees Nicky first, grinning in the middle of the crowd. Nicky is surrounded by a pack of both men _and_ women and looks like he's having the time of his life. Kevin realizes how _easy_ this is for Nicky, attracting people like moths to a flame. He's a little jealous--and not for the first time--as Nicky calls out to him and tries to bodily drag him into his own private dance party. Kevin evades his grip, shaking his head, and keeps moving

He may be heading for the bathroom (or the bar, he's not sure) when he spots Aaron. The blond is just standing there, on the edge of the crowd. Kevin squints. Either the room's moving (a possibility) or Aaron Minyard is sort of almost dancing. 

Kevin must be more wasted than he realizes (also a possibility) because he's suddenly making his way toward Aaron. The twin is surely just as trashed because he makes no comment when Kevin slowly starts to move with him. As the song progresses and the lights in the club strobe and shift, they move closer and closer until they're almost pressed against each other. 

The music changes, picks up into a faster beat and Kevin reaches out and grabs Aaron's hips, pulling them flush together. The vodka must working him over tonight, he tells himself, otherwise Kevin would have heeded the warning signs of _do not touch_ flashing through his mind. His head drops forward to meet Aaron's, suddenly too tired and heavy on his own. He's distantly aware of Aaron flinching and momentarily freezing beneath him, but it's over before he can process it properly. Then arms are wrapping around his waist, gripping his hips, and he thinks for a moment it may actually be another person--may be Nicky pulling him to his senses or Andrew dragging him away to press a knife to his side. But no, he looks down between them and it's Aaron. It's _Aaron Minyard_ pulling him closer and moving in _just_ the right way and Kevin is pretty sure his brain will short circuit if he thinks about this anymore.

It's then that someone passes behind them and sloshes a drink over Aaron's shoulder. Kevin's never been one to waste alcohol and that's the only excuse his mind provides as he leans down to lick it off Aaron's neck, the taste softer and sweeter than the usual bite of his vodka. The look on Aaron's face is...impossible to describe. It's a combination of shock, horror, want, and _need_ and Kevin thinks he'd laugh if he wasn't pretty sure he was about to get punched in the face. 

But, the Minyard twins are nothing if not full of surprises. Aaron reaches up to grab Kevin's face and drags him down into a messy kiss--off center, teeth clacking, and tasting of alcohol. Kevin lets the blond lead, allows him to take what he wants from this. Kevin wasn't impassive, of course--he's human, no matter how many of his teammates call him an exy robot--and gives back just as fiercely. But, under the fog of drink, it's a pleasant haze of hands, teeth, lips, and tongue. It's the first time Kevin's allowed himself this in a long time. _Too long_ , his body seems intent on reminding him.

(Romance in the Nest was non-existent. Sex was just sex. It was a way to release tension, work out aggression, settle an argument, work off the adrenaline of the court, or eke out some minute amount of pleasure in a life of darkness. Kevin's been on the giving and receiving end of all that and more, some under the direction--and supervision--of Riko. Kevin doesn't want to be _him_. He can tell Aaron needs this, needs to be in control here. Kevin doesn't want this to affect the team or how they play. He doesn't want Aaron to regret this. Most of all, Kevin doesn't want Aaron to hate himself over it.)

When Nicky finds them three songs later, their hands are in each other's hair and they're still kissing like they rely on each other for oxygen. Nicky forcibly pulls them apart and can only stare between them in shocked silence. "What. The. Actual. _Fuck_." Kevin only shrugs, unsure of what Nicky actually expects from them right now. Aaron rolls his eyes and does the same. The older man sighs, running a hand through his hair. "We are _not_ telling Andrew about this." 

"You're not telling Andrew about what?" The cool voice comes from behind a wide-eyed Neil, who no one had noticed approach. Neil steps aside to reveal an impassive-as-ever Andrew, who merely crosses his arms, raises his eyebrows, and waits. 

Nicky looks terrified. Aaron doesn't seem to be forthcoming with an answer, leaving Kevin to explain. "Nicky caught us--" Nicky apparently thought he was dumb--or drunk--enough to actually tell Andrew the truth. 

"Dancing! They were dancing,” Nicky offers. “And not very well." The laugh sounds forced and nervous to Kevin, so everyone else must have noticed, too. 

Whether he believes it or not, Andrew accepts the answer and starts in the opposite direction. "We're leaving," he states, only slowing to grab Neil's wrist and continue through the crowded club. 

 

******

 

Kevin had long since lost his seat shotgun to Neil. Nicky was crammed behind Andrew for maximum legroom, leaving Aaron wedged in the middle next to Kevin. He notices how Aaron was trying to leave some distance between them, despite the lack of space in the cramped backseat. Nicky has enough sense not to comment on the fact that Aaron was practically in his lap, but does glance over his head at Kevin pointedly. Kevin rolls his eyes and nudges Aaron with his elbow. The blond meets his eyes uncertainly for a moment as Kevin tries to ask _we're okay, right?_ with only a look in the dark backseat. Thankfully, he feels Aaron relax next to him with an almost imperceptible nod and hears Nicky's relieved sigh. The rest of the ride to the house passes in not quite as awkward silence. 

 

******

 

Everyone wordlessly goes their separate ways at the house. Nicky lingers long enough to look at Kevin curiously before apparently deciding it isn't worth the risk right now. (Kevin was thankful he'd avoided the lecture for tonight. He was pretty sure the words _hypocrite_ and _death wish_ would be mentioned. Multiple times. He'd burned through too much of the alcohol in his system dealing with Nicky once already this evening.) 

While Kevin waits for his turn in the downstairs bathroom, he pads around the living room and pulls the spare blankets and pillows from the linen closet. By the time the bathroom's finally free, Kevin's put together his usual makeshift bed on the couch and has decided it was a one time thing, which is exactly what he'll tell Nicky when they're back at the dorms.When he emerges with a slightly fresher mouth and clearer mind, he almost plows straight into Aaron.   

"Sorry," he says. "I thought you already--Andrew and Neil hogging upstairs?" 

Aaron shakes his head and in an entirely too good impression of Andrew grinds out " _shut up_."   

Okay, now he's confused. But he nods anyway and stays silent as Aaron grabs his shirt sleeve and drags him upstairs. He idly thinks that the twins are far too strong for their size and wishes Aaron would show half this much fight on the court. "Hey, slow down," Kevin manages as he almost trips up the stairs. "What's--" 

The breath is knocked out of him as he's shoved against the wall between the twins' bedrooms. Aaron presses against him, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I said to _shut up_." 

The lack of a knife to his throat is the only reason Kevin is fairly sure this isn't the other Minyard. He can only nod again as he's led the last few feet into Aaron's room. The door clicks shut behind them. Kevin remains in place, just out of the doorway, as Aaron brushes past him to pace the room. "What the fuck was that, Kevin? I mean..." He trails off as his hands fist in his hair. "What the _fuck_?" 

Honestly, Kevin doesn't know. He's not even sure who started it, but apparently Aaron is holding him responsible. He _really_ wasn't drunk enough for this. "I...don't know."

Aaron laughs and he's reminding him far too much of Andrew right now. "You don't know? You _don't know_? Well, isn't that fan-fucking-tastic?" Aaron drops onto the bed, the fight seemingly out of him for the moment. 

Kevin stands his ground by the door, ready to flee, but also afraid to spook the other. "You looked...miserable," he manages to offer. "You looked miserable and then we started dancing and you looked like maybe--just for a second--you _might_ be having fun. And then when the drink..." Kevin shrugs and Aaron finally looks up from the floor, meeting his eyes and waiting for an explanation. "I wanted to taste you. So I did." 

By the look on Aaron's face, Kevin could have told him he was giving up exy. But he'd asked and Kevin had told him and _what did he expect_? _Especially_ when they were both drunk off their asses. (Well, that's what he was telling himself. Kevin's not as wasted as he could have been--and he doesn't think Aaron is either. But he's fairly sure the appearance of inebriation is the only reason Aaron is allowing this.) 

The blond rises and comes to stand before Kevin. "So...it wasn't anything more than that?"

Kevin tries to read the look on his face and fails. He settles for answering as simply and honestly as he can. "No. Does it need to be?" 

Aaron steps forward, somehow crowding Kevin despite his size. His smile is smug, relaxed, and relieved at once. He shakes his head and Kevin thinks he almost laughs. "Nope," he finally decides, the word drawing Kevin's attention to his lips. Aaron may not be as fast as his brother, but he didn't miss the way Kevin was staring at his mouth. 

The next thing he knew, Kevin was shoved against the wall again. Aaron's mouth was on his before he could complain about hitting his head. Kevin wasn't sure how someone of Aaron's size and demeanor could kiss with such ferocity, but he wasn't about to stop him to comment. He did wonder about Andrew's rules on them hurting _each other_ as Aaron's teeth grazed his lower lip and traveled down his neck. Kevin thought briefly of the marks littering Neil's exposed skin and figured Andrew had probably become a bit more lenient recently. 

_Still_ , he thought, as Aaron sucked a bruise on his collarbone, warm hands sliding under his shirt. _Best not chance it_ , he told himself as he let Aaron drag him to the bed and take the lead again. 

 


	2. (I am imagining a dark lit place)

The next few times at Eden's are uneventful. Kevin resolves to stay firmly at their table though the night, even if Andrew and Neil started having sex on it. But then finals roll around and coincide with the last game of the season and everyone is a little stressed. By the time the holiday break begins, they've all earned a night out. At Sweetie's, Andrew eats a sundae bigger than his biceps while everyone else loads up on carbs to help absorb the alcohol. 

Andrew and Neil take off for the bar once they get inside Eden's. They both return to the table carrying trays full of twice their usual order, along with one of nothing but shots. (Clear, Kevin notes, and mentally claims at least half of them before the tray arrives at the table.) Nicky takes a shot and then drinks all of something with an umbrella in it before running off to the dance floor. The rest of them grab a shot--even Neil--before Andrew nudges the tray in Kevin's direction. Kevin salutes him with his glass, downs it, and immediately grabs another one as everyone else moves on to their preferred drinks for the evening. Before Kevin can drink a fourth, he feels Aaron nudge his leg under the table. He looks up just as Aaron disappears into the crowd. He checks on Neil and Andrew, who are so busy finalizing plans for an upcoming road trip over the break that neither comments on his on his exit. 

Before Kevin can orient himself in the mass of bodies, a hand wraps around his wrist and he's being dragged through. He assumes they're heading toward the darkened edge of the dance floor. He only has a moment to be surprised as Aaron leads them through a door marked "employees only." The blond yanks Kevin down by the sleeves of his shirt and-- _oh_. Kevin didn't think of himself as a particularly dense individual, but he couldn't imagine the reason Aaron had halted their drinking for _this_. Then he can't imagine anything but where Aaron's hands will roam next because he's _everywhere_ at once and kissing him just as fiercely as the time before

"Fuck." It's over as quickly as it started. Aaron's backed away from him and gives Kevin a once-over from head to toe. " _Fuck_." 

Kevin's a little too stunned to move after Aaron's slammed the door open and left him a panting mess. Eventually, he ends up back at the table, though he only has a few more drinks. Nicky continues to drift by occasionally and pluck a shot or cocktail from a tray. Kevin listens to Andrew and Neil bicker over destinations and belatedly realizes he's not particularly looking forward to spending the entirety of the break with Wymack and Abby, even if it meant close proximity to the court.

They don't see Aaron for the rest of the night. As Kevin contemplates a table full of drink glasses, he slowly realizes how often Aaron was by his side on nights like these. They'd become accidental drinking buddies--trading vodka, gin, and stories. They'd roll their eyes at Neil and Andrew. But they rarely left the table, unless Nicky managed to drag one or both of them to the dance floor. 

Kevin's not sure why Andrew hasn't torn the place apart until they find Aaron leaning against the Maserati when they reach the parking lot. Aaron must have talked to or texted his brother or cousin at some point in the evening because no one seemed surprised by his absence or sudden reappearance. Nicky has never been one to let silence rest and is apparently intent on filling any quiet with his chatter, whether anyone actually listens to him or not. (Mostly not.)

Kevin tries to catch Aaron's attention at the house, but the blond practically sprints upstairs and shuts the door to his room. Kevin is left to make his usual bed on the couch while Nicky watches from the doorway of his own room downstairs. 

"Not tonight, Nicky."

"What? I didn't say a _thing_ ," Nicky replies innocently. 

"You think loud. Nothing happened and it's not going to."

Nicky only waves his hand and hums before disappearing into his room for the night. Kevin settles into the couch, but is nowhere near his usual point of drunkenness to be able to pass out. He digs his phone out from his pocket and flips through some of the sports news and social media before dropping it on the coffee table. He considers turning on the TV, but doesn't want to wake the others. 

******

Kevin must have drifted off at some point, because he wakes to a palm over his mouth and a weight on his hips. His mind immediately flashes back to nights at Evermore and _too much black._ Before he can struggle, there's an increasingly familiar " _shut up_ " growled in his ear. He forces himself to relax before he opens his eyes to focus on the blond above him. Aaron watches Kevin carefully, waits for his breathing to even. 

"Okay?" Aaron asks, head tilted slightly.

Kevin nods. He was starting to realize how much the twins were alike despite a lifetime apart. Though the weight on his chest quickly reminded him that they were _very_ different. 

Aaron removes his hand, but keeps his place atop Kevin--probably because Kevin is gripping his hips so hard there might be bruises tomorrow. Aaron's hands come to rest on Kevin's chest as he leans down to kiss him, with more uncertainty than Kevin ever thought possible from a Minyard. 

"Aaron--" The blond immediately begins shaking his head in response. Kevin sighs. " _Shut up,_ I know." 

Aaron smiles and finally climbs off Kevin. Aaron grabs his wrist and begins leading him up the stairs. Tonight, Kevin doesn't stumble or argue. The door closing behind him is familiar; Aaron leading him to the bed and pushing him down is less so. Aaron climbs onto his lap and they're _kissing_. Any trace of hesitance is gone now. Aaron's mouth is hungry and a little bit desperate. His hands are in Kevin's hair, tilting his head back and pulling him closer at the same time. When Kevin realizes his hands are on bare skin, slid under Aaron's shirt and wrapped around his waist, he pulls away. 

"Aaron." Aaron's not ready to break contact yet and moves to kiss down Kevin's neck. " _Aaron_." Kevin has to actually grab Aaron's face and bring their eyes level. Aaron's eyes slip closed and he drops his forehead to Kevin's. "Aaron," Kevin tries again. The blond winces at his name--an acknowledgment, at least. "I'm not drunk." Kevin's not sure why he wanted to remind him--remind _them_. 

"I'm not either." If his eyes had been open, Aaron could have clearly read the shock on Kevin's face. Kevin had assumed Aaron had spent the rest of the night in a bottle.  

"What about Katelyn?"  

When Kevin looks up, Aaron is meeting his gaze openly. "I called her tonight. Told her I needed time to figure some things out. She...knows about last time."

Kevin forces a laugh to cover the rushing sound in his ears. "Bet she was thrilled with that development."

Aaron smiles, visibly relaxing. "She wouldn't talk to me for two days. But she knows about a lot of...other stuff, too. So she gets it."

Kevin nods, fingers idly stroking Aaron's hip bones under his shirt. "Aaron..."

"Yeah?"

"I thought we weren't doing this?"

Aaron's fingers clench in the shoulders of Kevin's shirt. He looks away, down to where Kevin's hands are moving under his shirt. "I thought so, too. But now I'm thinking I might want to...try." The blond takes a steadying breath before meeting Kevin's eyes again. "Is that--is that okay?"

Kevin cocks his head, taking in the sight of Aaron on his lap, lips kiss-swollen and shirt bunched above his hips. He nods, smiling. "Yeah, I think it is."

"Good." Aaron's hands slide down to Kevin's chest. "Can we go back to kissing now?" Aaron's tone is almost petulant and Kevin's certainly familiar with _that_. 

 "I think we can manage that," Kevin answers as he pulls Aaron down on top of him.

Kevin is no longer content to let Aaron simply _take_ ; he wants to _give_ in return. He reaches for the hem of Aaron's shirt and tugs, asking permission. Aaron takes a second to yank it off over his head before leaning back down to kiss Kevin. Aaron's hands are mapping Kevin's chest and all he can think is that he wants the shirt _off_. He pushes lightly on Aaron's chest and the blond leans back, shock and hurt flashing across his face. Kevin quickly pulls his shirt off and tosses it on the floor before pulling Aaron back down. He can feel Aaron's smile against his lips and skims his fingers up Aaron's bare side, delighting in the full body shiver that is Aaron's response. Aaron grinds down in Kevin's lap. Kevin's breath hitches against Aaron's mouth and he does it again. 

"Wait." Kevin doesn't quite recognize his own voice, ragged and wanting. Aaron lets him speak for once, kissing down his neck and jaw. "Are we really going to-- _fuck,_ " he breaks off on a gasp as Aaron rolls his hips again. Aaron's hands are splayed flat on Kevin's chest and Kevin's not sure whether his grip on Aaron's hips is urging him on trying to stop it. Then he looks up at Aaron--actually _looks_ at him--and his choice his made. Aaron's chest is covered in a light sheen of sweat, his hair is wild from Kevin's hands running through it, and his eyes are blissfully closed as his hips move against Kevin. Kevin's not sure he's ever seen that look before on someone, much less been responsible for it.  

"Hey." Kevin squeezes Aaron's hips, prompting the blond to open his eyes. "C'mere." Aaron quirks an eyebrow in question and Kevin squeezes again. Aaron finally gets the message and leans down to kiss Kevin soundly, running his tongue along his lips to coax them open, all the while keeping a steady rhythm with his hips. 

"Kev. I can't--" Aaron's voice is somewhere between a whisper and a moan.

Kevin sits up, pulling Aaron against him. He kisses him soundly. "Then don't. _Come_." 

Aaron does, shuddering and quieter than Kevin would have expected. The site of it is enough to push Kevin over the edge behind him. They stay pressed together, breathing each other's air, as they both come down. When they can both breathe normally, Kevin tugs Aaron down on the bed next to him. 

"That was..." Aaron's sentence drifts off as he traces patterns on Kevin's chest that he vaguely recognizes as a mimicry of his jersey.  

" _Yeah_ ," Kevin agrees and leans over to place a light kiss on Aaron's lips. 

"What--" Aaron starts, but it's Kevin's turn to shake his head. 

"Not tonight." 

"But--" Aaron tries again. 

" _Later._ " Kevin kisses the corner of his mouth. "Promise." 

Aaron nods. They lie together for a few minutes, side by side, looking at each other.  

"Aaron." 

"Yeah?" 

"I have jizz in my pants." 

Aaron actually _laughs_. Kevin thinks he likes it, the sound completely new and _theirs_. "Me, too. It's pretty gross."

"And I should probably be on the couch in the morning."  

Aaron nods. "Right. You're right. Do you want to borrow..." Aaron looks Kevin up and down. His eyes widen as he's probably imagining Kevin in any of his clothes.

Kevin laughs, kisses Aaron again. "I've got clothes somewhere. Nicky made me leave some the last time I had to borrow his."

Aaron nods, smiling. They get out of bed, both wincing at the drying come in their pants. Aaron finds Kevin's shirt first and tosses it at him. Aaron follows Kevin to the door, tugs him down for one more kiss. "Night, Kev." And he's pushed out of the door and it latches behind him.

******

Kevin finds his duffel bag of clothes in the bottom of the linen closet. He's very glad Nicky convinced him to keep some stuff there after he drunkenly threw up on the couch (and himself). After he's changed into clean clothes and completely overthought the story he'd tell the next day, he returns to the couch to find Nicky perched on the arm, waiting for him. 

"I said not tonight, Nicky." 

"You did. You also said nothing would happen." He points up at the ceiling. "That didn't sound like 'nothing.'"

Kevin's eyes widen as he remembers that Aaron's room is almost directly over Nicky's. "Nicky, we--" 

Nicky holds up a hand to stop Kevin's answer. (Which is just as well because Kevin really wasn't sure what he was going to say anyway.) Nicky looks far more serious--and sober--than he should in that moment. "Kevin, we've all seen you ogling Jeremy's ass every time you watch a Trojans game. And I don't blame you--it's a nice one. But Aaron...Aaron's the straight cousin." Kevin hears a note of uncertainty in the end of that sentence.

"I expected this from Andrew, Nicky. But not from you." 

Nicky stares him down. It must run in the family. "You better _pray_ Andrew doesn't find out. He might break your other hand." 

Kevin glares in response. "Not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be."

Kevin flexes each hand experimentally. "I thought their deal was over?" 

"It is. But do you really think that matters to Andrew? Besides, he allowed _Katelyn_. You--" He motions at Kevin. "--are not Katelyn."

"I'm aware," Kevin deadpans. 

"And what about Katelyn? This isn't fair to her, Kevin."

Kevin runs a hand through his hair. "They're taking some time. Aaron...told her. He told her about the kiss and that he needed some time.  

"Holy shit."

Kevin nods. "Yeah."

"Look, you're adults. I don't care what you do. But I don't want anyone to get hurt. You're family, but they're..." Nicky looks wistful and far older than he actually is.

"... _Family._ I get it." 

Nicky sighs and looks embarrassed. "Yeah. Just be careful, okay? You both need to figure out what you want. What you are."

"I know."  

"Maybe you should spend a few days here? It'd be like a trial run."

"Are you telling me to shack up with your cousin?"

Nicky smiles for the first time during their conversation. "No," he says as he nods dramatically. 

Kevin rolls his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"So I'm told." Nicky's normal cheer has returned and Kevin is relieved. He leans over to hug Kevin tightly. "Merry Christmas, Kevin." 

 

******

 

When Kevin wakes, the house is quiet. When he goes to the kitchen for coffee, he finds a note on the kitchen table. 

 

_K--_  

_A & N took me to the airport. _

_They're heading south for almost a week!_  

_Play nice! ;)_

_< 3_

_N_

 

Kevin rolls his eyes at the winking face and giant heart. He hadn't realized everyone was leaving this early in the morning. Kevin's not sure what story Nicky told to ensure he and Aaron were left sleeping, but he'll get the details later. A week off of practice wasn't ideal, but he thinks he might be able to convince Aaron to at least go running with him. On top of whatever other _exercise_ they could get.  

He smiles into his cup of coffee. "I guess I have new plans." 


	3. (I hold on so nervously)

Kevin falls back asleep when nothing's on TV. When he wakes this time, Aaron's on the other end of the couch and their legs are tangled together. Aaron's flipping through the channels and looking bored. 

Kevin stretches leisurely. "What time is it?" 

Aaron shoots him a sideways glance. "After 12. I didn't know you could be separated from the court for that long."

Kevin pokes Aaron with his bare toes. "I had a long night."

"Doesn't usually stop you."

"You could come with us, you know. To night practice." 

Aaron turns a glare his way in response. 

"Can I assume Katelyn won't be picking you up?"

Aaron slowly nods his head, back to staring blankly at the TV.

"Looks like we're stuck here until everyone gets back, then."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Aaron has crossed both arms in front of his chest.

Kevin sits up and leans closer to Aaron. "Shut up."

Aaron's head snaps to Kevin's face, his eyes flashing in recognition and annoyance.

Kevin gives Aaron time to pull away or say no, but he doesn't. Kevin kisses him softly, a chaste brush of lips. 

Aaron leans into it for a moment before pushing Kevin away. "You're gross. Brush your teeth."

Kevin laughs, but gets up to head to the bathroom anyway.

 

******

 

Later that evening, they're eating takeout in front of the TV. Aaron's expertly eating lo mein noodles with chopsticks while Kevin picks through a vegetable stir fry with a fork. Kevin doesn't look up until a piece of chicken lands in his lap. 

He looks up to meet Aaron's eyes and notices the trail of food between them, Aaron's chopsticks still poised in the air like weapons. "What the fuck?"

"You need more protein." Aaron shrugs.

Kevin tilts his container toward Aaron. "Peas, corn, mushrooms, broccoli. Plenty of protein, Dr. Minyard."

There might be a hint of color on Aaron's cheeks. "It only counts if you actually _eat_ it instead of playing with it."

"It looks like half of yours is on the couch." Kevin stabs the piece of chicken that had hit him and pops it in his mouth. "Mmm, not bad." He holds his container out to Aaron again. "Want to try mine?"

Aaron wrinkles his nose and digs in his own container, producing a piece of broccoli. "I've got green covered, thanks."

Kevin sits his food on the coffee table before facing Aaron on the couch. "Ask." 

Aaron drops his chopsticks. "What?" 

"Whatever you're wondering. Just ask." 

Aaron moves his food to the side as well before sinking into his corner of the couch. "Have you ever done...this?"

"Not _this_ this." Aaron's eyes shoot up to meet Kevin's. Kevin runs a hand through his hair and looks at his lap. "The Nest was weird, okay? You did what you had to." _To survive_ hangs in the air between them.

Aaron suddenly won't meet his eyes. "And what did you have to do?"

Kevin takes a steadying breath, wishing he had a bottle of something to inhale. "Riko was...psychotic." It's almost a whisper, like it's still sacrilege, treason. "He was King and he knew it. He didn't give anyone a chance to forget." 

Aaron shudders. "Did you two...?"  

Kevin appreciates the unfinished question. "No. He was _above_ it. He had people do his dirty work. Jean...got the worst of it."

They sit in silence for a minute while Aaron puts the pieces together; Kevin can almost see the moment it happens. Aaron nods briefly and runs a hand down the length of his arm.  

"Mom wasn't big on relationships. Other than hers, anyway." His laugh is bitter. "Did you know she followed a guy across the country?" Aaron doesn't pause for an answer, like he may lose the nerve to keep speaking. "He wasn't the worst of them, though." 

Kevin nods his understanding. There's a moment of silence between them before he has an idea. "Hey. Want to get out of here?"

"Fuck yes." Aaron grabs it like a lifeline. "Eden's?" 

Kevin wasn't particularly looking forward to the music, but the free drinks made up for it. "Call us a cab? I'll go raid Nicky's closet."

 "Pretty sure he'd be thrilled."

 

******

 

Roland seemed surprised to see them, at least without the rest of their usual group. He begins to load up a tray, but Aaron grabs a spot at the bar in front of him. Roland places two shots on the bar, so Kevin takes the stool next to Aaron and claims a shot. He rolls the empty glass between his hands and listens to Aaron talk to Roland, until Aaron nudges his knee under the bar. When he looks up, they're watching him expectantly. He realizes he must have missed a question. Roland smiles easily and nods to the glass in his hands. Kevin sets it down to be refilled and takes his second shot while Aaron and Roland continue their conversation.  

Then Aaron's grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. Kevin ignores Roland's shocked expression that turns into a knowing grin and lets Aaron pull them flush together. Kevin's hands drop to grip Aaron's hips and then they're moving together _so_ easily. 

Kevin leans down so Aaron will have a chance of hearing him. "Why?"

Aaron smiles and shrugs. "Listen." 

The chorus of "Shut Up and Dance With Me" is playing overhead. Kevin laughs and pulls Aaron closer before turning him so Aaron's back is pressed to his front. He drops his head to Aaron's neck and begins mouthing kisses there. Aaron shivers in his grip and rolls back against him.

"Aaron--" Kevin's voice is rough and raw to his own ears. 

Aaron covers the hands on him with his own, squeezes, and then leads Kevin off the dance floor. He lets them into the back room and allows Kevin to back him up to the desk. Kevin palms his ass then lifts Aaron to sit on the desk.

Aaron revels in the extra height, taking the initiative to kiss, lick, and bite. Kevin's hand slides under Aaron's shirt, feeling the smooth warm skin of his chest. His fingertips ghost across one of his nipples and Aaron shudders, moaning into his mouth. Aaron reaches down to palm at the front of Kevin's jeans, but Kevin pulls back a fraction and shakes his head. When he sees the hurt in Aaron's eyes, he shakes his had again and drops a kiss to his lips. 

Kevin's hands trail down to Aaron's belt buckle and he pauses. Aaron nods eagerly, pushing up into his hand. Kevin opens the buckle and slips his hands into Aaron's pants and boxers, sliding around to squeeze his ass. 

"Up," Kevin murmurs against Aaron's lips. Aaron uses Kevin's shoulders to lever himself up fair enough to give Kevin room to slide his pants down his hips. He kisses Aaron once before dropping to his knees in front of Aaron, his hands roaming reverently over strong thighs. 

Aaron's hands drop to Kevin's hair, his fingers running through it. Kevin glances up to see Aaron staring down at him. He slowly moves a hand to grip Aaron's erection and gives him a few quick strokes. When he looks up again, Aaron's eyes are closed, his head's tilted back, biting his lower lip. It's a _sight_. Kevin leans down, licks up the underside of his cock. Aaron's hands tighten in his hair and begin to pull when Kevin runs his tongue around the head. 

"Kev. That-- _mmm_." Whatever he'd been about to say is cut off on a moan as Kevin works him over with his mouth and hand. " _Kevin_.  

Kevin hums around him and it's over--Aaron's spilling down his throat. Kevin swallows it all, tracing his tongue up Aaron's shaft as he pulls off. He tucks Aaron back in his pants as he stands. Aaron wraps his legs around Kevin and pulls him closer before he sags against him. Kevin rests his hands on Aaron's waist, enjoying the closeness despite the volume of the club just outside the door.

"You're really good at that," Aaron mumbles against Kevin's mouth. 

Kevin just kisses him and pulls him off the desk. He holds Aaron steady as he struggles to stand. After Aaron's zipped up, Kevin tugs on his hand to get them moving. 

Aaron plants his feet and pulls Kevin back to him. "What about you?"  

Kevin leans down to kiss him again, like he can't help it at this point. "Later. Let's get out of here." 

Aaron finally allows himself to be led out of the room and the club. 


	4. (Because you're standing still)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last few chapters a bit (mostly for spacing) and added chapter titles (which are lyrics from the song).

"What the fuck is this?" Aaron demands. 

Kevin turns from where he's pulling plates and glasses from the cabinet. "Pizza." 

"No shit." Aaron spins the box toward Kevin, pointing at the food like it personally offends him. " _On_ the pizza." 

Kevin sets down the plates. "Pineapple. It's a fruit. I can see why you wouldn't recognize it." 

Aaron scoffs and closes the box. "It's an abomination. I'm not eating this shit." 

"It's only on half!" Kevin digs a soda and water out of the fridge and joins Aaron at the table.  

Aaron crosses his arms stubbornly and drops into a chair, pouting. "It's contaminated." 

Kevin slides the can of soda toward Aaron. "Grow up."

Aaron rolls his eyes. "You should talk, _your majesty_." Aaron manages a little half bow in his seat. 

"Eat the fucking pizza, Aaron." Kevin takes an enormous bite, staring at Aaron. 

"That's attractive."

Kevin's mouth is full, so he just flips Aaron his middle finger and continues eating.   

Then the front door opens and Kevin almost drops his food as Neil and Andrew enter and drop their bags. 

"Honey, we're home." Andrew's greeting is completely flat as he spots them at the table. He joins them, helping himself to a slice of pizza and drapes himself across a chair. Neil comes to stand beside him and offers him a plate, which Andrew ignores. "Isn't this domestic? Why are you here?" 

To Kevin's surprise, Aaron jumps in with an answer. "Katelyn canceled--family stuff." He shrugs easily. "Kevin didn't have anywhere else to be." 

"So you've just been stuck here for a week?" Neil asks curiously from the fridge, looking over its contents. "Living off takeout?" 

"Cabs exist, Josten," Aaron supplies. 

Kevin eyes Aaron. "We went to Eden's a few times. Low on the booze here." 

"Probably because you drank it all." Andrew drops the pizza crust on the plate and stands, going to collect Neil and leaving them alone again in the kitchen. 

Once he hears Andrew's door close, Kevin nudges Aaron's leg under the table. "Did we know they were coming back today?" 

Aaron's gripping his glass so hard it looks like it may break and he's turned several shades paler. He manages to shake his head. 

Kevin nods. "Okay." 

"'Okay'?" Aaron hisses. "That's all you can say?"

Kevin meets his eyes. "Aaron. He doesn't know. It's fine."

Aaron stands and begins to pace around the table. "You're awfully brave to be sober."

Kevin turns his chair to face Aaron, who's finally paused his circuit to lean against the sink. "I'm working on it."

"Work faster." Aaron doesn't meet his eyes. "Andrew's going to kill you." 

Kevin sighs and gets up slowly. He knows they haven't had this conversation yet, but Andrew's arrival had pushed the issue. "You grew a spine once, Aaron. You may have to do it again. When you decide what's worth fighting for, let me know." 

Kevin leaves Aaron stewing in the kitchen in favor of ESPN and the couch.

 

*****

 

When Neil and Andrew leave to get groceries, Aaron appears on the other end of the couch. He picks up the pillow between them and places it in his lap. Kevin holds up a hand to halt any conversation as a reel of the season's highlights play on the sports channel. When it's over, Kevin turns off the TV and drops the remote between them. He looks expectantly at Aaron, who has begun to pick at the seams on the edges of the pillow.

"I want this, Kevin." 

Kevin turns to look at Aaron, who is still staring at his lap. "What about--"

 "I don't know, okay? All I know right now is that I like what we're doing." Aaron finally looks in Kevin's direction. "And I like _you_ , asshole."

Kevin meets Aaron's eyes. "Come here." 

Aaron finally abandons the pillow and climbs into Kevin's lap, his legs on either side of Kevin's thighs. He places both hands on Kevin's chest to keep space between them, not yet leaning down to meet Kevin's lips. He tugs at Kevin's shirt. "Anything to add, Day?"

Kevin smiles before leaning up for a quick kiss. Aaron melts against him, allowing Kevin to snake an arm around his waist. When Kevin pulls back, Aaron smacks his chest lightly. "Aaron, I don't--" Aaron's eyes narrow before Kevin can even finish his sentence. He begins to push away, but Kevin holds him in place. "I don't know how to do _this_."  

"But Thea?" 

Kevin is slowly rubbing up and down Aaron's back. "We were apart more than we were together. You weren't really supposed to date teammates." 

Aaron smirks. "That's certainly not a problem for the Foxes."

"Aaron, I want this, too." He can feel Aaron finally relax against him. "But we need to figure out how it can work."

Aaron's head drops to Kevin's shoulder and he groans. "I know." 

Kevin chuckles and continues to rub Aaron's back. "It might not be terrible?" 

Aaron groans again and pinches Kevin's waist. "You're not great at pep talks, you know?"

Kevin's hand stills and he shrugs. "Never had to be. Not really a job for #2." 

Aaron sits upright, his hands gentle on Kevin's shoulders. His lips ghost over the tattoo on Kevin's cheek, even though the number is no longer visible. "Kev."

Kevin shakes his head and his hand resumes its movement. "It's fine." 

Aaron pinches him again. "You sound like Josten." 

"Sorry." Kevin kisses Aaron quickly. "They probably shouldn't find us like this." 

Aaron sighs. He kisses Kevin one more time before returning to the other end of the couch. He manages to grab the remote before Kevin can turn the sports channel back on. Kevin glares when Aaron settles on cartoons and places the remote out of Kevin's reach. "Fuck, Day, it's only been a week. Do you have no chill?"

"No," Andrew and Neil answer in unison from the doorway, arms laden with plastic bags. 

"Fuck you all." The response lacks its usual bite. Aaron smiles softly in his direction while Andrew and Neil carry the bags to the kitchen. 

"If you plan on eating anything other than stale pizza, you could help." Andrew's voice carries from the kitchen. 

Aaron and Kevin stand and make their way into the kitchen. Aaron doesn't notice Kevin slip the remote into the pocket of his sweats.


	5. (If your body matches what your eyes can do)

Kevin almost trips on his own feet when he sees Aaron leaning against the Maserati. Andrew grabs him to keep him from faceplanting on the asphalt, then walks on to the car like nothing happened.

Neil matches Kevin's pace for a few steps. "He asked me what time we practiced." 

Aaron looks up as Kevin approaches, adjusting his duffel bag on his shoulder. "You mind if I join?" 

Kevin stops in front Aaron and crosses his arms. "You could use the practice."

"Fuck you."

Kevin smiles. "You wish."

Andrew honks the horn and Aaron almost jumps into Kevin's arms. They both turn to flip off Andrew as they get into their respective sides of the car.

After they've changed into light gear at the court, Kevin starts running drills. It takes some trial and error to work Aaron into their normal routine, but Aaron is ruthless once they have. Andrew is always more than capable of shutting down the goal, but tonight, Aaron is almost as unstoppable. 

Kevin's so distracted by Aaron's presence on the court that he doesn't dodge Andrew's well-aimed return. The ball catches in the shins, knocking him to his knees on the court. Neil's shoes squeak as he skids to a stop next to Kevin. Neil extends a hand to help Kevin up. Andrew and Aaron have removed their helmets. Aaron is visibly smiling and Kevin would swear even Andrew's mouth has quirked up a fraction. Neil raises an eyebrow. 

They were waiting for Kevin's reaction. "Maybe we should call it a night?" 

"Her majesty actually quitting? This is one for the history books." Andrew had regained his mocking tone in the past few months. Kevin suspected it was from over-exposure to Neil.

"Stay if want." Kevin shrugs. "I'm taking a shower."

Aaron follows Kevin to the locker room. "Neil and Andrew are cleaning up." He looks over his shoulder toward the court. "Well. Josten is. Andrew's providing a running commentary."

Kevin nods, then meets Aaron's eyes. "Come here." Kevin doesn't completely wait for Aaron to reach his side, instead pulling him over by his shirt. He presses Aaron against the lockers and leans down to kiss him. When both are struggling for breath, Kevin pulls back. He keeps a grip on Aaron, who's clutching Kevin's shirt desperately. "You played well tonight."

Aaron rolls his eyes, but leans up to kiss Kevin again. "Only you'd get a hard-on from exy." 

"Clearly you've never been around Neil and Andrew after a game." 

Aaron pushes Kevin away, dodging his attempted kisses. "Gross. Shut up and go shower." 

Kevin manages to land another kiss. "Join me?"

Aaron pushes Kevin again. "No. You killed the mood." He kisses Kevin's neck. "We don't have time anyway."

Kevin hums, leaning into Aaron. "Later?"

They hear the others coming through the hall. Aaron tilts his head in their direction. "Them or Matt as out audience? You pick."

Kevin groans, turning toward the showers. "Why did we leave Columbia?"

Aaron gives him a harder shove. "Because your whining about not practicing was beginning to even annoy Josten." 

Kevin flips him off over his shoulder and walks away, pulling off clothes as he goes.

******

A week later, Andrew and Neil leave to pick up Nicky from the airport, leaving the dorm room empty.

Aaron's sprawled across Kevin on the bed. They're both down to their boxers and Aaron is enjoying leaving marks across Kevin's chest. Aaron sits up to kiss Kevin properly, running his tongue along Kevin's lips to prompt him open. Kevin's hands leave Aaron's hips to frame his face, thumbs rubbing softly at Aaron's jaw. Aaron slips a hand into Kevin's boxers, causing Kevin to still under him.

"Let me." Aaron kisses Kevin softly.

Kevin takes a breath, then nods. Aaron leans down to kiss Kevin, giving him a few strokes as his tongue feels out Kevin's mouth. Kevin's grip on Aaron tightens, his breath coming faster against Aaron's mouth. 

Aaron presses his forehead to Kevin's, whispers against his mouth. "Let go. I've got you."

Kevin comes, with Aaron kissing him quiet. He collapses into the bed, fingers grasping in the fabric at Aaron's waist. After wiping his hand on Kevin's boxers, Aaron lies down beside Kevin, looking smug.

Kevin rolls over, tilts Aaron's head up. "Shut up." Aaron smiles as he meets Kevin for a kiss.

Aaron melts against him, running his hands over Kevin's broad chest. He slides a hand up his abdomen, fingers flexing over Kevin's abs. Then he catches sight of Kevin's alarm clock. "Go shower. They'll be back soon."

Aaron smiles and kisses Kevin again. "Later. Go shower."

Kevin rolls out of bed and grabs clean clothes. "One of these days, you'll join me."

Aaron reaches for Kevin's hips and pulls him back for a moment. He places a kiss on Kevin's shoulder from where he's kneeling on the bed. "Deal." He leans around Kevin to check the clock again. Just not _now_. Go." 

Kevin just chuckles at Aaron's slightly panicked tone, but heads to the bathroom anyway.

******

Kevin's sitting as his desk flipping through a textbook when Aaron lets himself into his old dorm. Aaron comes to sit on the desk next to Kevin, his feet dangling above the floor. Kevin closes the book and looks to Aaron expectantly.

Aaron kicks his feet and looks around the room. "They're on the roof," he offers. Kevin nods, waiting for Aaron to continue. Aaron takes a breath and looks at the floor. "Kev. I like this." He finally meets Kevin's eyes. "I like _us._ " 

Kevin reaches over to rest a hand on Aaron's thigh and squeezes. 

Aaron continues. "But...that doesn't mean I don't _not_ like Katelyn anymore."

Kevin nods and doesn't move his hand. 

Aaron sighs and shifts so Kevin's hand falls to the desk. "Care to contribute?"

Kevin folds his hands in his lap. "I don't want to give this up, Aaron. Talk to Katelyn. If she can work with it, so can I."

Aaron looks like he was given the world. "Really?"

Kevin laughs. "I'm a big boy, Aaron. Contrary to popular belief."

Aaron shifts closer to Kevin, who stands to rest between Aaron's legs. Aaron drops his head to Kevin's chest. "Thank you."

Kevin wraps his arms around Aaron and rests a hand at the small of his back.

Aaron's hands clench in Kevin's shirt. "Will you talk to Katelyn?" Aaron meets Kevin's eyes. "I mean--" He waves a hand. "--after."

"Yeah, I can do that."

Aaron smiles--and yes, Kevin likes it, likes being the _cause_ of it. "Thanks." Aaron kisses Kevin quickly, then hops off the desk. "See you at practice." Aaron actually _winks_ at him and Kevin is sure he's lost it. 

****** 

Kevin knocks on the door of Aaron's dorm. Aaron opens it a second later, steps out, and closes it behind himself. He's smiling again and Kevin can't help but return it.

Aaron leans up to kiss Kevin, hands holding his face gently. Aaron's still smiling into the kiss. When he finally pulls back, he slides his hands down Kevin's chest to grip his shirt. 

Kevin covers Aaron's hands with his own and pulls his fingers free before linking them with his own. "My wardrobe's going to be in serious danger if we keep this up."

"I don't care." Aaron leans up to kiss whatever part of Kevin he can reach. "You look better without them anyway."

Kevin pulls Aaron closer. "Did you just flirt with me, Minyard?"

Aaron hides his face in Kevin's shirt, nodding. "That bad?"

Kevin shakes his head. He tilts Aaron's face up for a kiss. "Not at all." He can't resist kissing the blond again. "I like it." 

"You ready for this?"

"Are you?"

"No." Aaron's still pressed against Kevin. "But it's easier than Andrew will be."

"We'll deal with him later. Let's go talk to Katelyn."

Aaron nods and lets them into the dorm. Katelyn is waiting on the couch and stands when they enter. She gives Kevin a quick hug. 

"Did you have a good Christmas?" She asks.

Kevin and Aaron glance at each other. "Yeah, it wasn't bad. You?"

Katelyn smiles easily and shrugs. "Family's good and bad sometimes. Glad to be back."

Aaron hangs back, arms crossed. He's surveying the floor when Kevin notices his hesitance. 

"Let's sit?" Kevin volunteers.

There's a brief moment of confusion as they figure out how to arrange themselves. Katelyn and Kevin end up on the couch with Aaron in the chair. They all sit in silence for a moment.

Aaron is the first to speak. "This is awkward."

"It doesn't have to be." Katelyn shrugs. Kevin and Aaron stare at her. "We're all adults, right? And we--" she motions to Kevin. "--care about you a lot, Aaron. We can work this out."

Aaron's still sporting a look of disbelief. Kevin feels much the same. He hadn't been ready to give up Aaron--certainly hadn't wanted to--but he'd resigned himself to a much different outcome.

Kevin runs a hand through his hair. "So," he finally speaks, clearing his throat. "What now? Do we...make a schedule?"

Aaron looks utterly mortified. But Katelyn speaks up before he can interject. "That's actually not a bad idea!" She turns to Aaron. "Give me your class schedule?" 

"Oh my god." Aaron puts his face in his hands. "Can we finalize the custody arrangement later?"

Katelyn laughs. "Sure. You guys have practice anyway, right?" Aaron and Kevin nod. Katelyn stands and walks to Aaron. She kisses Aaron on the cheek and waves to Kevin. "See y'all later!" She lets herself out of the dorm.

There's a moment of silence before they both laugh. "That went better than expected?"

Aaron comes to join Kevin on the couch, straddling his lap. "Definitely." Aaron begins placing kisses along Kevin's jaw. 

"Aaron." Kevin turns his head, though his hands automatically grip Aaron's hips. "Aaron. We _do_ have practice."

Aaron groans and drops his head to Kevin's shoulder. 

Kevin laughs, nips at Aaron's neck. "You're the one who decided to come."

"You do realize that was just to be with you, right?"

"I thought that might have been the case." Kevin smiles; it's getting easier.

Aaron turns to mouth at Kevin's neck. "But I have you right here."

Kevin's hands tighten on Aaron's hips. "Pretty sure they'd notice if I didn't show up. But--" He turns to catch Aaron's lips with his own. "They might not mind a night alone in the dorm?"

Aaron sits up, eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"We actually have to get to practice first, though."


	6. (I’m still imagining)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What update schedule??
> 
> (Sorry. Only excuse is life and I'm not used to doing more than one-shots!)
> 
> [Also, I either can't count or switched up the chapters somewhere.]

Nicky corners Kevin in the kitchen a few days later. "Kevin, I'm feeling left out." 

Kevin rolls his eyes at Nicky's dramatics. "Of what?"

 "Seems like I'm the only one not joining your midnight practices."

"They weren't a secret, Nicky. You're always welcome on the court."

Nicky leans against the counter and watches Kevin across it. "How _is_ your little secret?"

"Not a secret anymore." Nicky raises an eyebrow. "Mostly. We're good. He talked to Katelyn-- _we_ talked to Katelyn." 

"So you're one big happy family now?" Nicky's voice is uncharacteristically flat.

"We're still figuring it out, but everyone wants it to work."

"You sure about that?"

Kevin doesn't back down. "Yes, Nicky. I care about your cousins--both of them. You're my team."

"And Aaron?"

"We haven't labeled it. But...I've made room for him."

"In your cold, dead heart?"

Kevin is quickly nearing the end of this conversation. "In my _life_." 

Nicky lights up at Kevin's response. "It's a start."

 

******

 

They're a week into spring semester by the time Nicky convinces everyone they need a trip to Eden's. The booze stash had dipped drastically low in the dorms and they were all tired of listening to Nicky whine. For the first time in a while, Kevin feels like he needs a drink. He's sitting at the table with Aaron and Nicky while Andrew and Neil make their way to the bar. Kevin's already fighting a headache thanks to the music and Nicky's scrutiny only furthers his annoyance. Aaron leans into Kevin slightly.

Suddenly, there are hands around Kevin's throat. He's struggling to breathe, clutching at the hands around his larynx, but the fingers only tighten. Kevin remembers this--the pounding of his heartbeat, the rushing in his ears, the lightheadedness. He tries to focus on drawing breath through his nose, filling his lungs. 

Nicky gasps and shrinks into the corner of the booth, but doesn't try to intervene.

"Andrew." Aaron's still at Kevin's side, but he doesn't try to touch his brother. Instead, he reaches for Kevin and lays a light hand on his leg.

Andrew's eyes flick to Aaron for a moment, then down to where his hand rests. Andrew's fingers tighten again and Kevin wheezes. "What'd he promise you, _brother_?"

Aaron squeezes Kevin's leg. "I want this." 

Andrew releases Kevin and turns on his twin. Andrew's hand grips Aaron's shirt so hard his knuckles turn white. Kevin's coughing and struggling to breathe normally again, but he reaches out to touch Andrew, to pry him off Aaron.

"Don't." Neil's voice is ice, deadly. Kevin hadn't noticed Neil's arrival, that it shields them from the rest of the club. "Andrew." Neil's tone is even when he addresses Andrew, moving to stand on Aaron's other side. Andrew's sight catches on Neil, but he doesn't yet release his twin. "Andrew. Your deal with Aaron is over, remember?"

Kevin could swear Andrew growls, but he releases Aaron. He looks his brother dead in the eye, though he answers Neil. "He is my brother." 

Kevin doesn't yet try to speak, choosing to let Aaron handle himself. Neither Aaron nor Andrew break eye contact. 

"I want this," Aaron repeats. Kevin is surprised by the certainty he hears in his voice, Aaron doesn't waver under Andrew's scrutiny, staring him down and allowing Andrew to read the decision clear on his face. 

Andrew nods once. "What about Katelyn?" The name is less word and more snarl on Andrew's tongue. Kevin looks away, waiting on Aaron's answer. 

"What about her?"

Andrew huffs. Kevin notices Neil's fists clench. "I didn't take you for a cheater, brother." 

Kevin wants to step in, take Aaron's side. But his throat is still raw and he's not entirely sure how he could defend this--defend _them_. He just knows he wants to.

"I'm not." There's fire in Aaron's voice when he responds. Kevin likes it, seeing Aaron stand his ground. "She knows. We're...working it out." 

"Columbia?"

Aaron doesn't hesitate, understanding Andrew's question. "Yes." 

Andrew nods again and finishes his drink. "Okay."

They all turn to stare at Andrew, shocked into silence by his sudden calm acceptance. Andrew waves a dismissive hand at them. "Leave." 

Nicky practically jumps out of his seat, only too happy to get away from the tense scene. Kevin follows, lingering on the edge of the dance floor. He notices Aaron slide a full glass toward his brother. As Aaron joins him, he sees Andrew drop the keys in Neil's hand. 

They don't risk touching each other as Kevin leads the way through the crowd, though Aaron hooks a finger through one of Kevin's belt loops to keep close. Once they're safely in their corner of the dance floor, Aaron crowds against Kevin, bumping their foreheads together. Aaron gently cups his hand around Kevin's neck, his thumbs stroking lightly at his jaw. 

"I'm sorry, Kev."

Kevin shakes his head gently. "I'm glad he knows," he manages to whisper. 

Aaron nods against Kevin's forehead and kisses the corner of his mouth. "You okay?" 

"I will be." Kevin smiles, places a quick kiss on Kevin's lips. "Dance with me."


End file.
